1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to liquid crystal technology, more specifically to novel mesogenic amines, and to novel liquid-crystalline-side-group polymer's wherein the novel mesogenic amine is incorporated into the polymer as a liquid-crystalline pendant group by virtue of the mesogenic amine's ability to polymerize reactive monomers by nucleophilic addition, such as epoxy resins or diisocyanates.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polymeric liquid crystals are known in the art. The general synthesis, structure, and properties of liquid crystalline polymers are discussed in 57 Pure & Appl. Chem. 1009 (1985) and in Polymer Liquid Crystals, Academic Press, Inc., 1982.